Tell Me Now
by B.A.PsBaby805
Summary: Maka and Soul are the perfect team, but not couple. They went through the worst and now come to a conclusion. It's time to end whatever kind of relationship they have. Minor (or major) errors. Tried to base the story off the song "Tell Me Now" by Troublemaker.


Afternoon:

A groggy white haired man woke up with a hangover. He had 2 girls in bed with not one of them being the blonde he loved. He slowly got up and walked to the fridge to grab a beer. Took a swig until it came back up. The man ran to the bathroom and heaved what was in his stomach. He stood up and looked into the mirror. Seeing a pair of red eyes looking at him. He then looked away back to his room. The two girls woke up and tried to please him. "Soul you cutie come play with us," one purred. "Yeah we'll make you feel a lot better, "The other touched his chest. Soul was getting annoyed and pushed them, "get off of me and get the hell out of my house." The two girls scurried around and out the door. Soul sat on his bed, ran a hand through his hair, and lit a cigarette. "damn…" he whispered.

Somewhere Else:

A blonde girl woke up to find herself on her kitchen floor surrounded by empty bottles and an open fridge. She slowly pushed herself up into a sitting position. Sending her tangled blonde hair side to side while looking for something to drink. After rummaging herself in the fridge she just settled with a beer. Taking a swig while placing herself against the cold machine she put a hand to her pounding head. "What happened to you Albarn?" she whispered. She waited there hoping the one she loved would be there. Knowing he wasn't there Maka got herself up and staggered to her bedroom to fix up her appearance. This green-eyed girl was going to go see her boyfriend. Soul Eater. Before she left she cried over the situation going on between them, eyes rimmed red, "damn…" she whispered.

An Hour Later at Souls:

Maka came to the door she knew well of. Knowing he never remembers to lock the door she grabbed the handle and pushed it open. She found his house a mess and the owner in the kitchen. Soul stopped everything he was doing when he heard his door being opened by a beautiful blonde. Maka walked in keeping eye contact with him and stopping a foot right in front of him. "Maka," he whispered. He slowly approached her making her heart skip a beat. Maka was excitingly nervous. Once he got an inch away. He grabbed her roughly into a hug. Soul kissed her with love. Maka let him control her like a puppet. Willingly giving him whatever he wanted. Soul turned the sweet kiss into a heated one. He licked her bottom lip making her gasp and slid his tongue in, while sliding his hands down to her waist. Roughly taking her to his bed. He pushed her down and crawled on top of her.

Time Skip (sorry I don't know how to write lemons)

Maka laid her head on Soul's chest with one arm around her and his other hand holding a cigarette. They laid there quietly. "Soul… what happened to us" Maka broke the silence. Soul killed the cigarette and flung it somewhere on the floor. His arm that was around her pulled her closer to him while he laid his chin on her head. "Honestly… I don't know." The two sat there in comfort. Maka giggled to herself. Soul smiled at her, "What are you laughing about?" Maka made herself more comfortable with the sheets up to her neck. "Remember when we lit a bunch of fireworks and just stayed in each other's arms watching them fly and then the stars in the sky? That was an amazing night I won't forget," She gave a sad smile while locking her fingers with Soul who also gave a sad smile. " Do you remember the night we first went to the club and set some posters on fire?" Maka laughed, "How could I not! You held my hair the next day after you threw up in the sink!" The couple both laughed then remembered the day after that when they got in a fight.

_Flashback:_

_"Soul you ignorant bastard! How could you just cheat on me like that?" Maka screamed. Soul was trying to hold onto her in a comforting embrace, but she just kept pushing him away. "Maka I'm sorry. That girl was nothing. I wasn't thinking and got drunk." He tried to sound sincere but the blonde was too stubborn to accept his apology. "Stop lying to me! I knew I couldn't trust you! All men are the same! You are trash!" she was screaming. When she started to catch her breath she turned away from the love of her life to head out the door not wanting to look back. Soul was so irritated with her stubbornness and afraid to lose her, so he did what he thought was best. He pulled her to him and kissed her hard. Maka was shocked and was hitting his chest. Soul grabbed her wrist and pinned her to the wall. The scythe weapon broke his kiss with his meister and looked into her eyes, "Maka look at me. There is no way I would leave you for some girl I don't even know the name of. That was a mistake so let it go already!" Maka was trying to free her arms from his grasp, but it got tighter, "Ow Soul let go of me that hurts!" her eyes started tearing up. Soul's body was shaking; his grip going back and forth between loosening up and tightening. "SOUL!" Maka finally cried out loud grasping his attention. He finally let go of her wrists seeing bruises shaped as hands. Maka laid on the ground crying her hearts content. "Maka… I…" was all he could say._

Present:

Maka tightened her hold on Soul and closed her eyes trying to savor the moment and holding back her tears. She sniffed and said in a quivering voice "Soul we can't be going through this anymore." The man in her arms held her tighter, sighed, and replied, "I know, but for now just let me hold you. Just one last time." The two broken lovers held each other throughout the night. Never being able to do so starting the next day.


End file.
